


Quite Fortunate

by ravensnwritingdesks



Series: A Most Magical Creature Series [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, okay not that drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensnwritingdesks/pseuds/ravensnwritingdesks
Summary: Outtake: Newt, Jacob and Theseus have a little get-together the night before Newt gets married.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extended outtake from [chapter 33](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798086/chapters/21827900) of my story ["A Most Magical Creature"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798086/chapters/20170054).  
> It was supposed to go at the very beginning of the chapter, but it soon turned out that it didn't really fit with what I was going for. Have it as a slightly extended extra instead.  
> Once again, I don't think reading the main story is strictly exactly neccessary to enjoy this little piece. Let is suffice to say, Newt and Tina are getting married in England six months after getting engaged and this is set the very night before. Let's call it a very low key 'stag night' ;)  
> I'm not really sure about the rating of this... there is certainly no explicit or violent content in here, but some sexual things are talked about. I chose 'Teen And Up' since it's really not even descriptive. Just... be warned.
> 
> As always: I'd be happy if you leave me a kudo, leave a comment and tell me what you think.

 

In keeping with traditions, Newt and Tina did not spend the last night before the wedding under the same roof. Instead, Newt and Jacob had retreated to Theseus' home, the Scamander Townhouse in London, and had a few drinks in the (considerably smaller) library there.

"Your last night as a free man, Newt. How does that feel?" Theseus asked him with a chuckle.

Newt shook his head. "No no no, I haven't been a 'free man' since I met her, Thes, and happily so. This is just making it official."

No, he had most definitely not been a free man since meeting Tina Goldstein... first she had placed him more or less under arrest and thereby took his actual freedom. And less than a week later she had wormed herself so thoroughly into his mind and heart that there really was no reason to see himself as a 'free man' in any other sense of the word.

"So, no second thoughts about tomorrow then?" Jacob piped up.

"Absolutely none, no. I mean, in theory this was supposed to have happened two weeks ago already." Newt chuckled... the wedding they had planned for in New York. Before they were asked to leave the country and not come back for the next three years. "Some might say we're running quite behind schedule," he added with a grin.

Jacob snorted.

"Someone seems impatient," Theseus teased him. "You can't wait to see that ring glowing on her hand, can you?"

Newt grinned and took another sip from his glass. Yes, he really wanted to place that ring on her hand and see it glow after their binding. Only then were they actually married. Only then Tina would be his wife.

"Oh, I think he might be more eager for something else entirely, Theseus," Jacob smirked. And Newt did not like that smirk on his face. No, it was too similar to Queenie's 'smirk'...

"No, you certainly couldn't be referring to what follows after getting married, Jacob?" his brother replied in a mock-scandalised tone.

He didn't like where this was going. This was bad territory. Very bad territory. But he was helpless to stop them... unless he wanted to _Silencio_ them both this time.

"Uh huh, the wedding night," his friend repeated in a sing-song voice.

Newt felt his face turn crimson in a blush, as it always did when things of a more intimate nature were mentioned or even just referred to. He really should have expected their conversation tonight to go there, though. It was the night before his wedding after all... and he was with Jacob and his brother.

"Aw, Newt. No need to turn all blushing bride on us now. That's Tina's job for tomorrow," his brother chuckled.

Newt snorted in reply. _It's not like I can help it,_ he thought and shook his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, is she not going to be your blushing bride tomorrow night?" his brother questioned. _What?_ "That sounds mightily like you two have had your 'wedding night' already then, eh."

Newt took a sip from his glass instead of answering that question. That was definitely private.

"Can we not-?"

"Oh come on, Newt. Don't be like that. There's no need to be bashful among friends and family, is there?"

He glowered at his brother now. "I don't see how that is any of your business, Theseus."

He chuckled in reply. "I'm your big brother and it's the night before your wedding. It's my business to ask the inappropriate questions right now!"

"I'd rather you didn't."

"What do you think Jacob? Was that a yes or a no?"

Jacob mustered him critically for a moment. "I don't know man, could be. I mean, they shared an apartment for like two months, you know..."

"Can we stop talking about this?" Newt tried to interrupt, but to no avail.

"... and from what my lovely fiancée has let slip they shared more than just the living space." Jacob continued with a laugh.

Newt groaned, but Jacob only kept chuckling, and so did his brother.

"So that's a _yes_ then, huh?"

Newt leaned back the armchair and hid his face behind his hand. Apparently, Queenie still had trouble with knowing what was considered private and confidential knowledge... and so did Jacob for that matter. "You guys seriously need some lessons in privacy..." he grumbled.

"No need to get so worked up over it, pal. We are still in private here," Jacob continued. "And it's not like no one suspects it anyway..."

Newt remained stoically silent. _Do they?_ Apart from that one time their first morning back in England there had been no further insinuations of that kind... at least not around him. Now he couldn't help but wonder what they actually were saying and thinking.

"Hey now, what's got your wand in a knot, little brother? It's not that big a deal these days, you know. Especially if you're getting married to the girl anyway. We've all done it here, with or without the wedding band..."

"Sure did," he heard Jacob chuckle.

"See? So light up and stop the grumbling. It's not like we're making a public announcement out of it."

Theseus got up and refilled his glass from one of the bottles standing on a tray not too far away, and Newt contemplated the pros and cons of revealing the truth or staying silent on the matter.

"I... I haven't," he admitted hesitantly, feeling his face heat up impossibly more. He didn't look at anyone, choosing to focus on a loose thread on the upholstery of his armchair instead.

There was a moment of silence in the library in which he braced himself for the impending ridicule.

"Really?" Jacob exclaimed in disbelief. "Like, never?"

Newt did not deign to answer him. He had said more than enough already... and he would probably never hear the end of it from his charming ladies-man of a brother. "Come on then Theseus, get it out and over with," he requested.

His brother only chuckled.

"I think it's sweet and thoughtful actually, waiting for your wedding night like a proper gentleman," he simply said.

That was not the kind of reaction Newt had expected. Sure, there was some slight teasing there, but not the outright ridicule he'd been waiting for.

"Though I gotta say, you might have been just about the only man stationed at the Eastern Front not to have a bit of stress relief with one of the local girls. They had rather nice... smiles, didn't they?"

Newt narrowed his eyes at Theseus.

"I wouldn't know... I was rather busy training Ukrainian Ironbellies over there," he replied sharply.

Were they to hop from one uncomfortable topic to another tonight? If so he would like go up to his guest room sooner rather than later.

"Hey, I mean it, Newt. It's not as uncommon as you may think. To wait, I mean. Though most guys tend to get married a little earlier than us," he continued with a chuckle.

That was true... he was thirty now and Theseus had been twenty-nine when he got married. Not exactly old, but definitely above the average age people tended to get married at these days.

"Just eh... make sure she's all taken care of tomorrow night before you take your turn, Newt. Even if that won't be an easy task. Want some pointers on how to go about it?"

Really, now his brother even wanted to give friendly advice for his wedding night? _Who is this man?_

Newt shook his head in negation and cleared his throat. "Thank you Thes. II don't think that's necessary."

He took a large swig from his glass, feeling the Fire Whiskey burn down his throat as he seriously considered using the Revelio Charm on his brother... just to make sure it was really his brother. Said man continued watching him with an eyebrow raised in question, though.

"Seriously, it's not as easy to please a woman as you might think. It takes-"

"I know what it takes," he interrupted him before his brother could go too much into detail. He was met with two surprised frowns now.

"What?" Newt inquired, looking at the both of them in confusion. "Waiting for our wedding night doesn't mean there haven't been some other... explorations. We'll be fine tomorrow."

 _And why did I have to say that, now?_ Newt scolded himself internally as soon as the words left his mouth. This was definitely going to be his one and only glass of whiskey for tonight.

Jacob laughed and shook his head in amusement. "I don't believe it... Leave it to Mr. English Guy to go 'round pleasing the girls and still insisting on waiting for the really fun part of it all."

Theseus still continued watching him for a moment before turning to the baker again.

"Nah Jacob, I know my brother. It's not 'girls' we're talking about here," he smirked and paused for a long second before going on. "Only ever the one, Newt, am I right?"

Newt stopped his glowering and nodded once, it was true after all.

"Huh, really wouldn't have though that to be honest," Jacob admitted. "I mean, you travelled like... all over the world." 

"I did... and most of the world found me quite strange and annoying... since I was so much more interested in their magical fauna than anything else. We've had that conversation before, Jacob."

The man nodded, remembering that night they were out capturing Newt's Erumpent.

"Good thing you ran into your Miss Goldstein then," Theseus grinned. "Quite fortunate."

"Yes, that was quite fortunate indeed..." Newt cleared his throat. "So, now that you know just about everything I'd rather not have shared, can we talk about _anything_ else, please?"

The look his friend and his brother exchanged in that moment did not bode well for the rest of the evening.

Maybe a second drink would be necesary after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you are interested in updates on any new works I post you can either subscribe to my [AO3 profile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensnwritingdesks/pseuds/ravensnwritingdesks) or follow my tumblr [@ravens-and-writings](https://ravens-and-writings.tumblr.com/).


End file.
